A conventional video tape converter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,929 as shown in FIG. 1, which is capable of converting camera-used video tape into general video tape suitable for a common video player to play, wherein a pair of corresponding guide grooves are formed on a box body for a drive cover having a rack portion to slidably associate with. A winding mechanism and left and right arm members and fixing blocks being disposed in the box body, whereby when the video tape is placed therein, the drive cover can move forward or backward to push the winding mechanism and outward swing the left and right arm members, making the same fixedly engaged with the fixing blocks, or to make the winding mechanism reversely wind the tape member of video tape therein.
In the above arrangement, the left and right arm members are engaged with the fixing blocks when the drive cover is completely pushed into the box body. As a result, in case the drive cover is not entirely pushed into the box body due to the user's negligence, the arm members will not be fixedly located. At this time, the shaft rod of the arm menders will be tilted by the pulling force of the tape member wound by the winding mechanism and thus damage the tape member. Moreover, the drive cover of the above arrangement is often unable to slide smoothly within the guide grooves due to the uneven force exerted thereon leftward and rightward.